


Five times One

by Aslark



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby is surprisngly very sure of herself, Ruby says I love you to Weiss, Weiss you useless lesbian, Weiss' head becomes that one spongebob meme where everything's on fire, Yang and Blake's favorite prime show is Weiss feels a feeling and goes into a coma, all the found family feels, jk they're supportive found family, other characters might come by, sorta modern au, they eat pizza while staring at the universe yoo, they live in a scenic hill town surrounded by mountains, yang will boo and throw pop corn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslark/pseuds/Aslark
Summary: Five times Ruby says "I love you" and the one time Weiss says it back.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Five times One

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I'm not sure what this. It's my first RWBY fanfic so hue hue. Weiss is emotionally constipated. That's it that's the fic.

i.

“I love you Weiss”

It’s Saturday and they’re in Ruby’s room, when Ruby chooses to utter those words, Weiss settled in her chair (well it wasn’t her chair officially but everyone knew that was her favorite spot—near the window but not too far from the desk or the bed). Ruby’s sprawled on her mattress, legs raised against the walls, her head facing the ceiling, a bandage over the bridge of her nose.

Weiss takes a moment to process this, placing her book down to stare at Ruby-who’s attention is still very occupied by the glow in the dark stars they had stuck up there a year ago.

Ruby was never one to shy away from speaking her mind. While Weiss painstakingly laid brick after brick, raised wall after wall-- fortified by words laced with indifference and coldness, cruelty and ice- an effort that had slowly numbed her mind to her own pain, blurred the difference between what she really felt and what she was expected to feel –Ruby would come and let lose whatever she felt to the world. 

Be it sadness or happiness—or rather any range of emotion on the human spectrum, Weiss would shun it and try to bury it within the depths of her self and cover it in barbed wire and Ruby would let it rain over, a metaphorical flood of love and warmth and tears and smiles—and although Weiss had never admitted it out she had always been envious of Ruby’s ability to feel—or rather her zero qualms in letting herself feel.

So Weiss had believed, until a second ago atleast—that nothing Ruby would ever say would catch her off guard. She hadn’t even batted an eye when Ruby had called her one day to tell her that she had moved the T.V remote with her mind and that it was sentient and needed her help to fight in the cable wars (she was very convinced and Weiss almost believed her. Almost). But there’s a first time for everything and today was (in recent memory) that Weiss was isn’t sure of what to say.

Her mind reeling, she tries to muster up a response, a sarcastic quip or jibe or random fact—anything.

“……What.”

A wonderful day to lose her ability to form coherent thoughts.

She coughs lightly trying to save face (Ruby still hasn’t looked at her so she’s not sure what face she’s saving), the sound drawing Ruby’s attention from the ceiling, her head slightly tilting to face her.

“I said that I love you silly” she repeats as if it’s the most natural and casual sentence in the word and not a bomb that has Weiss’ mind trying to do damage control and salvage what’s left of the wreck. 

“Ah.” is all she can muster as heart takes a free-fall. She’s pretty sure the blood rushing to her face and the sound of her heart-beat are symbolic. How? She’s not sure, but she can feel it is. 

That this simple sentence given to her on a mundane Saturday evening has let lose a floodgate of emotions she’s repressed for years. Really, was there no respecting the effort it took to emotionally stunt yourself? Trust Ruby to squash all her work without breaking a sweat.

Ruby’s still looking at her, her face wearing an expression of absolute calmness while Weiss is feeling what she’s sure is equivalent to a volcano erupting.

Weiss loves Ruby. She knows she loves her. There’s no denying that fact. She would topple mountains and set fire to oceans, challenge the Gods to a fistfight or flip the finger at every world leader in Remnant if it would help Ruby. 

Hell she’d even eat one of those cookies that had so many sprinkles and chocolate chips she wouldn’t be surprised if they brought that cookie into a hospital and someone flat-lined just from the scent of it.

So yes. Weiss loved, loves and will forever love Ruby Rose. There was no doubt in her mind. To admit that fact in the recess of her mind was as easy as breathing. It had become a part of her, a part she had warred over for the first few months after its starting revelation but had eventually come to accept.

But she would never ever-not even dream of actually telling Ruby that. 

Because that’s the thing isn’t it. Every emotion feels save safe within the arena of your mind, but once spoken, it becomes something tangible. Something real. Something undeniable. Something that permanently enters the air you breathe, its weight settling on you like a halo or a chain. The memory of it’s sound permanently etched into the history of the universe.

And Weiss Schnee was not ready for that.

“Weiss are you alright?” comes the treacherous voice, as if her words from two seconds ago hadn’t plunged her into an existential crisis.

Weiss’ vision goes back into focus, only to find Ruby’s face oh so close to hers, close enough that she can she the ends of the bandage slowly losing it’s adhesive, her eyes reflecting the few remaining specs of light left in the day, the curve of lips—she’s amused about something—wait amused?

That stupid impish smile manages to bring Weiss back from…. whatever it was, and finally-finally-finally, after the vocabulary horror show that had been that last three minutes Weiss manages to close the curtain on it.

“You’re a dunce Ruby” she replies, as if that’s a proper response. But it’s the best she can do (pathetic isn’t it). She feels her heart rate settle and her face return to its glacial white. And the reason is that annoying smile. That somehow knowing smile that conveys to her that even if she doesn’t reply according to convention, Ruby knows. She knows something about Weiss that Weiss herself hasn’t figured out.

She wants to tell her off for being presumptuous, but she knows that Ruby is probably right. That whatever conclusion she’s come to is clearer than anything Weiss could come up with. It’s frustrating how perceptive Ruby could be while also thinking snorting yogurt through her nose with a bendy straw is a good idea.

“Aww come on Weiss, you hungry?” she asks scooting ever closer to Weiss. “Wanna ride to the bakery with me? Uncle Clover said he’d save a batch of the glitter bomb cookies if I felt like stopping by and I know you secretly like those cookies even though you claim Uncle Qrow came up with the recipe as an alternative to poison” she says without taking a breath, Weiss once again entertaining the thought of what a good trumpet player Ruby could be.

Weiss rolls her eyes, absentmindedly flattening out the edges of Ruby’s flailing plaster (Honestly how do you get hurt walking from the bed to the bathroom door). She knows that Ruby isn’t deliberately changing the subject or trying to cover up her words. 

No Ruby isn’t that subtle. Ruby said something that had sent Weiss' mode into over-drive. Weiss gave her a look (her internal courtroom debate completely lost on Ruby). And now Ruby was hungry. It was as simple as that. And the usual. This—Weiss could go along with practiced ease.

“I do not secretly like those cookies and mark my words one day a person will eat them and keel over and die” she says with an air of finality, amazed at how easy switching between life changing words and culinary banter can be.

And no, she’s not over thinking it. Probably.

“But you’ll still come with me, right?” Ruby asks, her smile widening into a grin that suits her face a little too much.

Weiss sighs. Her societal behavior handbook dictates that she has to sigh at least fifty times a day to restore her ice-queen mana points. But she’s already getting up—carefully placing her book on the shelf to read another day, she’s not how many point deductions that it. If there was some higher power keeping score she imagined that they just tossed the pencil screaming "My God this idiot is hopeless!" and proceeded to bang their head on the scoreboard of life points.

Ruby let’s out a cheer, rushing to hug her. She’s just a bit taller than Weiss (something that Weiss will never get over) and she wraps her arms around Weiss and whispers into her ear. “You’re the best Weiss I love you!”

And Weiss isn’t sure if she wants to strangle her for putting her heart through every emotion ever or self-combust because Ruby’s hugs always managed to make her feel warm and fuzzy and happy and light or profess her love for her (because apparently, it’s easy? For some people??) so she does the next best thing.

The first time Ruby says I love you Weiss rolls her eyes and flicks her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahaha so if you reached the end mayhaps leave a comment doesn't have to be about the fic come give me weird world facts ples. Come say hi on tumblr @astraskylark where I post nothing of significance woot


End file.
